


【Taeyong生贺】Manipulate

by fasolinline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 意外的迅速的港容车，纯意识流为了爽，没有因没有果，吃的开心就好。泰容又长大一岁了，新的一岁要更好，爱他。





	【Taeyong生贺】Manipulate

**Author's Note:**

> 意外的迅速的港容车，纯意识流为了爽，没有因没有果，吃的开心就好。  
> 泰容又长大一岁了，新的一岁要更好，爱他。

李泰容是被黄旭熙救的。  
换言之，他这条命都是黄旭熙重新给的。

 

李泰容想死不是一回两回，高中毕业以后日子过的从未一帆风顺，他把能使的方法都使了，没有一次死的成。  
那天他站在高速公路边上，手握着栏杆，下面就是礁石。脑子里想着最后一次。  
能死就死了，不能死这辈子都别再自杀了，好好过日子。  
他还没站上去，身后一阵风，黄旭熙的摩托车停在那里。  
“帅哥，你干什么呢？”  
李泰容当时眼泪就下来了。

黄旭熙不认识李泰容，可是又觉得认识了他好多年。  
他把这哭成个泪人的家伙带回自己的小公寓，跟捡了只猫回家没什么区别，死心塌地地就养了。  
是个正常人都不会在路边随便捡个人回家，但黄旭熙也没胆量说自己正常。  
李泰容坐在他家的沙发上哭到断气，黄旭熙拾缀自己地上的衣服和裤子，把那只胖橘捞起来铲屎，烧开了水洗了个澡，出来的时候李泰容还在哭。  
“喂。”  
李泰容红着眼睛看他，嗯一声，又软又糯的，像个8岁小孩。  
“有盒饭有泡面，吃哪个？”  
李泰容理所应当地指指盒饭，继续哭得冒鼻涕泡。  
黄旭熙后来知道他比自己大，差点用平底锅敲掉他的头。  
前两天李泰容都一句话不讲，动不动就哭，黄旭熙的胖橘爬到他腿上做球，他破涕为笑摸两下，然后继续吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪。  
黄旭熙也没管，该干啥干啥，出门前给他留盏灯，门哐得一关，落锁。  
李泰容也不睡，坐在那个地方以后就没挪过窝，也难怪胖橘直截了当的坐在他膝盖上，可能以为他就是沙发上多出来的一块布。  
最后黄旭熙先受不了了，抽了条新毛巾，把猫抓起来往地上一扔，餐巾纸拿两张捏着李泰容下巴给他擦干净脸，一双大手拍拍他的背，把他直接从沙发里捞出来：  
“臭死了，洗澡去。”  
李泰容一步三回头地看他，最后还是不情不愿地进了浴室。  
一进就是两小时。  
黄旭熙煮好一锅粥才想起人还在里面没出来，连忙拿了钥匙开门进去，那家伙泡在冒着蒸汽的水缸里睡得安稳。  
黄旭熙站在门口没动，眼神先爬上了他光裸潮湿的躯体。  
好家伙。  
胖橘蹲在他脚边嗷嗷直叫着要吃饭，黄旭熙才收敛了脑子里的黄色废料，卷起袖子进去把睡过去的李泰容打捞起来。  
用被子把人卷成热狗往床上一丢，黄旭熙扭头带着猫儿子开饭。  
这一屋子里可能就胖橘不是个怪胎。  
李泰容睡醒的时候是第二天下午，黄旭熙进门到家，关的声音太响，他惊醒。  
被子不知道被踢到哪儿去，赤身裸体地站起来，黄旭熙头盔往桌上放的瞬间瞥了他一眼，立刻拿起椅背上的外套扔他。  
“穿衣服！什么毛病！”  
李泰容眨眨眼，嘟起嘴唔了一声，关上卧室的门。  
仿佛轻车熟路一样，翻找着黄旭熙的衣柜，拿起一套黑色的运动衫和运动裤就穿了。  
头一回两人一起坐上饭桌，黄旭熙打了两碗今早剩的稀饭，搞了几盘小菜，拿起筷子安安静静开吃。  
李泰容咬着筷子头看他，大眼睛无神得很，还是那副将死之人的样子。  
黄旭熙饿死了，哪有时间管他，狼吞虎咽完，打个嗝，抬眼发现李泰容一筷子没动。  
“愣着干嘛，吃啊。”  
“李泰容。”  
“啊？”  
“我叫李泰容。”  
“喔。”  
黄旭熙站起来把碗端进厨房，弯下腰去倒猫粮给胖橘。  
李泰容仰着脖子看他：  
“你叫什么？”  
“Lucas.”  
“就叫Lucas？”  
“Wong Yuk Hei。”  
李泰容发音发不出来，嘴里努努半天，只好喊了句“Lucas”。  
黄旭熙也没搭理。  
两个人就好像有着半生的默契，当晚李泰容直钻进黄旭熙的床，黄旭熙也没有任何阻拦，被子一罩大手拢住他的腰就睡。  
贴合得像叶和它的花。

李泰容还是浑浑噩噩，哭从always变成sometime，尤其是黄旭熙不在家的时候。  
最后给黄旭熙逮着，觉得有必要白天出门也带着他。  
万一哪天死在他家里，他担不起。  
“先跟你说好，我在酒吧陪人打桌球，你就坐那儿，不要乱跑，想吃什么喝什么都有。”  
李泰容点头。  
黄旭熙工作的酒吧在市里数一数二，白天做bar晚上做club，无论什么时候人都多。李泰容坐在角落里缩着，黄旭熙的酒保朋友三餐给他端饭，所有人也就当他是空气。  
但那张脸实在优越，老板发现他容易被搭讪，提议让他坐到吧台来，假装是顾客，能吸引人。  
李泰容看向黄旭熙，黄旭熙球杆在手里转了一圈，说随你。  
老板以为他要拒绝，连忙说按小时给钱。  
李泰容就答应了。  
从此以后连工作都和黄旭熙一起，两人省了不少了饭钱，每天7点到吧晚上7点回家，李泰容变得越来越黏黄旭熙。  
黄旭熙没什么特别的，要别人做评可能还有人觉得没李泰容好看，但黄旭熙护着李泰容。  
李泰容不知道自己是十年还是二十年没有过这种感觉了。  
只要没有客人打桌球了，黄旭熙就过来，凶巴巴地关心李泰容。  
有些女人比较狗皮膏药，搭上李泰容了就怎么说都说不走，黄旭熙眉毛一挑倚在旁边拍一拍那女的肩膀：  
“不好意思，他是我男朋友。”  
李泰容一听到他沙哑的嗓音就笑得双眼发光。  
黄旭熙桌球打的挺好的，五局三胜七局五胜的规矩，输的人付球桌租用费，黄旭熙除了和几个老朋友打偶尔输两次，其他时候都稳赢。  
李泰容没事就侧着坐偏过头看他穿着西装和别人过招。  
本身这个球类运动挺优雅闲散的，黄旭熙偏偏打得野性。  
那根杆子在他手里像枪，而不是拨动球的器物。  
明明只是个浓眉大眼的19岁小孩儿。  
日子过着过着，李泰容也知道了黄旭熙的名字能被读作“Xu Xi”，因为他根本不是个韩国人。  
但这无所谓，只要是黄旭熙，什么都无所谓。  
吧台的紫头发酒保有天下班前拍拍黄旭熙，跟他指了指坐在那里魂游天外的李泰容：  
“只有看着你的时候那人才感觉是活的。”  
黄旭熙抖掉手里的烟头，胳膊抬起来把头发抹到后面去：  
“喔。”  
酒保离开，黄旭熙多抽了两根烟才掉头回去带李泰容。  
“出来工作开心吗？”  
李泰容撕开从酒吧门口顺走的薄荷糖，侧着脸看他一眼，点点头。  
“还想哭吗？”  
摇摇头。  
“好。”  
黄旭熙搂着他的肩一路走回家。  
“好。”

夏天过去了，李泰容提出去买秋冬的衣服的时候，和黄旭熙在商场里碰到了自己的姐姐。  
娇小的女士看到他的一瞬间冲上来就要给他一巴掌。  
被黄旭熙当空握住手腕。  
“李泰容！爸都去世了你也不回来看看！你死哪儿去了！”  
李泰容喊了一声姐，看着黄旭熙松开她挣扎的手后退一步鞠躬道歉，站在那儿脸上没有任何表情。  
三个人最后在西餐厅里找个包厢坐下，黄旭熙竟然还是负责哄人的那个。  
李泰容坐在对面看着黄旭熙那双骨节分明的手停在自己姐姐的肩上，桌子底下的拳头松了又紧。  
菜上来以后黄旭熙重新回到李泰容身边，他姐姐委婉地絮叨叨斥责，李泰容一句都没听，手伸到黄旭熙那儿悄悄锤了他一下。  
黄旭熙面上没有变化，眼神流过去看他一眼，是笑的。  
吃饭吃到一半黄旭熙借口打电话离席，意思就是给姐弟俩一点私人时间，躲到楼下抽烟去了。  
金色头发的女人一见那男孩儿走了，眼神立刻悲哀起来。  
“我们都以为你死了，泰容啊…”  
“我是死了。”李泰容戳着铁板上的西兰花，语气冰冰的：“死了好久了。”  
“你到现在都不原谅爸妈吗？现在爸爸都去了，你还生他的气？”  
李泰容觉得刚刚吃的牛肉卡牙，嘴张开来拿起一根牙签往里剔。  
“你就一点感情都不剩了吗？”  
牙签用力到断裂，李泰容举着那根木制品看了一眼，把它丢在桌布上。  
“你好意思问吗？”  
“别让我看见你了成吗，看见你我就想死。”  
“求求你赶紧走。”  
他姐姐拎着包起身离开，在门口看见黄旭熙抽烟，指着他半天没有一句话，然后被自己的泪呛得哽咽。  
“戒了吧，泰容不喜欢。”  
黄旭熙眉毛动了动，掐掉了扔进垃圾桶。  
“走好。”  
回去的时候李泰容还在包厢里，黄旭熙问他还好吗，李泰容抬头看他，眼睛一眨下一秒就是泪水汹涌。  
黄旭熙叹了口气，抽几张餐巾纸坐下去盖住他的眼睛。  
“哭什么，人都走了还哭？”  
“她烦死了。”  
“烦死了还不是你姐？”  
“烦死了…”  
“是是是，烦死了烦死了。”  
李泰容手摆在桌上揪着布面，一边哭一边打嗝，黄旭熙纸抽了一张又一张，怎么也堵不住眼泪。  
“别哭了，还要买衣服呢，别哭了。”  
李泰容努力憋了两下，从黄旭熙手里抢走餐巾纸，擤了一把鼻涕，站起来推了推黄旭熙：  
“走。”  
“好好好，走。”

买了衣服回家，黄旭熙思来想去还是要和李泰容谈谈，叫他坐到沙发上，胖橘也跟着跳上来，在黄旭熙的手里找了个好位置舔爪子。  
“你那天就是跟你父母吵了架才想死的？”  
李泰容手伸过去想要摸猫，黄旭熙一巴掌拍掉：  
“问你话呢。”  
“不是。”  
“那你跟你家里是怎么回事？”  
李泰容摇头，眼神又如当初那般死的。  
“找个时间买束花去看看你爸，我陪你也行。”  
“不去。”  
“为什么？”  
“当初我要是没走，那坟里现在就是我。”  
黄旭熙也不想问了，手在他脖颈后头捏了捏，把猫丢进他怀里。  
“晚上吃啥？”  
“还没饿。”  
“喔。”  
入夜之后李泰容安分地躺在床上玩魔方，黄旭熙擦着头发出来，催促他起来刷牙。  
李泰容没动。  
“喂。”  
“啊？”  
“你嫌我烦吗。”  
“什么狗屁问题？”  
“就问问，你嫌我烦吗？”  
“嫌你烦我早把你丢那儿了，怎么问这个。”  
李泰容稍微动了动脖子，眼睛望过去。  
“你是同性恋吗？”  
黄旭熙手停下来，把毛巾掸了掸，认真地思考了。  
“我双。”  
“挺好。”  
“怎么又问这个？”  
“就想知道。”  
“干啥，约我？”  
“不是。”  
李泰容撑起胳膊，整个身子侧过来，眼睛望着黄旭熙，黑色浓郁得不见底。  
“怕你跟别的女人跑了。”  
黄旭熙不屑地笑一声，坐到床边也看他，故意凑得很近：  
“喜欢我啊？“  
李泰容散漫地提着眼角，重新躺下去，说不可能。  
“咋的，嫌我？”  
李泰容看着他滴滴答答掉水的发丝，手抬起来去摸。  
“我不能喜欢你。”  
“我要是喜欢你了，你以后嫌我烦了，走了，就会伤害我。到时候，我比一点儿雪花还脆弱，你一碰，我就死了。”  
黄旭熙没听明白，也懒得解读，眼睛追着他干瘦的手：  
“那我连你男朋友都没得做？”  
李泰容抿着嘴，好像陷入了很深的思考。  
“不是。”  
“你不能给自己贴标签。”  
“恋爱不重要。”  
“男朋友算个屁。”  
“我到你家那天。”  
“你整个人都是我的。”  
“一直到我死。”  
“你都必须是我的。”  
黄旭熙弯下腰，虔诚地凑过去吻他。  
李泰容没拒绝。  
你情我愿多好，李泰容被黄旭熙亲的发蒙，手抬起来搂着他，舌尖被卷过去吸吮，那双一如即往炙热漂亮的手滑翔一般伸进他的衣服里，所过之处都是热的，都是黄旭熙见过的，幻想过的，喜爱着的。  
那具身体在海天一线的高速公路上就格外惹眼，黄旭熙本没有停下来的意思，可是海风吹卷了李泰容的衣角，看起来摇摇欲坠。  
一个好看的人，怎么能轻易消失。  
黄旭熙在李泰容的喉结上稍作停留，然后脱掉了他的卫衣，唇舌嚣张放肆地舔上他的皮肤，在那震耳欲聋的心脏表面停留，牙齿合上，撕扯出那里包裹的情欲。  
李泰容呼吸一窒，嘴里吐出一声哭喊。  
“啊…痛……啊！”  
黄旭熙专注着逗弄那一点猩红的乳尖，耳边饱涨的痛呼和心跳让他确定这个人还是鲜活的。他抬起头，腰部压下去，像一只饥饿的蓄势待发的狮子，眉眼挑着，声音像嘶吼：  
“舒服么？”  
李泰容又要哭了，手指寻找着着力点，点头说舒服，求着他也碰碰另一边。  
身体由白色变成柔弱的粉，黄旭熙又狠心将一些地方变成红，点缀的漫不经心，李泰容却受用，颤抖着的勃起抵着他的腹肌，那纤瘦的腰抬起来去蹭。  
黄旭熙的舌尖滚热，让他的身体变得黏腻、厚重、充斥着他身上廉价香水的味道。  
李泰容抓他的头发，黄旭熙会意，重新推进身子，凑过去吻他。  
“听你姐说，你不喜欢烟？”  
李泰容眉毛皱了皱，含着他的嘴唇轻轻舔舐，发出细碎的美妙响声：  
“不喜欢烟，喜欢你嘴里的烟味儿。”  
黄旭熙笑笑，手掌落下去摸到了他鼓起的裤子，掌心掩盖着，充满技巧地重重揉搓。  
李泰容像惊弓之鸟，扑棱着要逃，被黄旭熙握在了手中逃不掉，只能发出断断续续的吟哦，情不自禁跟随着他的动作挺动着腰，操着黄旭熙的拳头。  
“舒服么？”  
“呃嗯...舒服......舒服...”  
他的声音本也沙哑，被黄旭熙老练的动作撩拨，尾调糯糯地抬上去，撒娇隐隐绰绰。  
没有给他射的机会，黄旭熙半路停下，脱掉他的裤子，摸了摸他不足二指成环的脚踝，抬起来越过自己的腰。  
手指停在李泰容眼前。  
“舔吧，哥。”  
李泰容涨红了脸，颤抖着嘴唇不敢张开，黄旭熙却没给他机会，蛮横又霸道地就捅进去，敏感度不相上下的指尖和舌头剐蹭到一起，李泰容呜呜咽咽，口水都吞不下去，被黄旭熙夹着殷红的软肉玩弄，浑身都在抖。  
兴奋得更加坚硬。  
黄旭熙本身就不是个温和的类型，他像搜寻自己的领地一样趾高气昂地感受李泰容高热的口腔，侵犯他到每一寸，确保他完完全全的坦诚，然后才退出来，唾液沾满了手指，被往身下送去。  
他碰到那儿，李泰容羞涩地往前躲。  
“别动。”  
又一个强硬的命令出口，李泰容被他的声音激得失神，呻吟一声手指爬上他的衣领，像救命稻草一样抓住，身体在欲望里浮沉。  
黄旭熙喊他放松，手指顶进去一个骨节。  
紧，生涩，火烧一样的热。  
“它在欢迎我，泰容哥，是你在欢迎我吗？”  
李泰容“啊”了一声，射得一塌糊涂。  
黄旭熙是没料到他突如其来的释放，变本加厉地操进去整根手指，一点一点感受温度，将他剥得一丝不剩。  
李泰容变得加倍的敏感，射精后的身体放大了所有感官，黄旭熙鼓动的血管，沉重的呼吸，那根他曾细细描摹过舔舐过得手指，快感堆积得过了头。  
他向后仰着脖子，无厘头地哭着。  
“旭熙”、“旭熙”的轻声呼唤。  
每一点更多的扩张都让他无止境地享受快感，黄旭熙握住他的腰挺进来的一瞬，他连呼吸都忘了。  
太大了，撑、胀，他的身体拥挤着欢迎对方滚烫的入侵者，那些纹路反馈进脑子里，无比清晰。  
他又硬了。  
黄旭熙的手这一次切切实实地触碰到他的阴茎，上下撸动直到完全挺立，才动身浅浅地抽插起来。  
每一次的推进都越来越深，李泰容懵了，天花板在眼里旋转。  
黄旭熙压着他薄薄的腹肌往下摁，那根物体更加胀大。  
“我在你身体里，泰容哥，我在这儿。”  
“你能看见我吗？”  
李泰容的眼泪浸湿了枕头，眼前的东西蒙着雾，只有黄旭熙那张脸是清晰的。  
“操我...旭熙，快点儿...嗯......嗯啊......”  
黄旭熙把他从床里抱住，手穿过他的脊背握着他的脖子，一下又一下顶得很深，顶得李泰容浑身酥麻，血液都在尖叫。  
太深了，他会不会就这样死了。  
吻变得也如狂风骤雨，黄旭熙仿佛在留下标记，尖锐的牙齿磕碰着他的皮肤，红色的变化越来越重，和他的操弄一样嚣张地不可一世。  
吻痕就是给人看的。  
李泰容的喉结被黄旭熙含在嘴里，他的每一声嗡动都能够被辨别，在他的齿间脆弱地震动。  
只要这一口咬下去，就是没了命。  
李泰容不在乎，他无所谓黄旭熙是否这样想过，他心甘情愿死在这儿。  
但肯定不是现在。  
黄旭熙没停过，腹部分明的线条在一推一拉之间变化着，李泰容看得着迷，嘴里呻吟也放肆，绕在黄旭熙耳边婉转旖旎。  
沙哑的人声也是如此的好听。  
他湿的像从水里出来的，无论是发出挤压声响的后穴还是汗水淋洗的身体，整个人散着气味，是那些他触碰过的东西。  
洗手的香皂，洗衣液，须后水，止汗露，混在一起，李泰容的味道。  
黄旭熙的舌从他的锁骨一直向上，舔过他的下颌，像那些清理自己的猫科动物。  
他的舌尖在催情。  
李泰容实在羞愧于像个荡妇一样扭动，可是黄旭熙操的太深，敏感的内壁刺激着他的神经，他想要更多。  
他想要黄旭熙。  
声音变得像拍击水面一样清楚色情，撞击把李泰容的魂冲得粉碎，他涣散的眼睛略过黄旭熙的身体，肩、手臂、胸膛、腹部、还有隐没于自己身体里的那些。  
脑子里想着以前的一切，世界突然一片空白。  
还未等他来得及反应，黄旭熙的手就恶劣地爬上他再次缴械的阴茎，玩弄着，把他的神经都烧坏，在最敏感的黄金时段操到最深的地方，滚烫的液体把他灌满，他只能嘶声尖叫。  
太烫了，太大了，太深了，会坏的。  
如果不是黄旭熙的嘴唇温柔地落在他的眼睑，他甚至怀疑黄旭熙存心在用强奸的方式操他。  
“拿...拿出去......要死了，旭熙，我要死了......”  
黄旭熙笑起来，卧蚕皱起两道，手指摸着他的嘴唇。  
“哥，我还没软呢。”  
李泰容瞪大了眼睛，黄旭熙的手抵着他的下巴，整个盖住了他的嘴。  
捂上了那一声惊慌的呼喊。  
和接下来所有被侵犯到极致的不和谐音。

李泰容直到睡着的前一秒还在想，黄旭熙不只是想操他，是想在自己的灵魂里都打上烙印，痛彻心扉也好，要让他知道。  
抛下你，这辈子都不可能。  
黄旭熙收拾好浴室爬上床来，李泰容寻着热源过去，被他拥进怀里。  
“睡吧。”

 

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
